Les CALMES
by KNB-EliCass
Summary: Vous connaissez peut-être les meilleurs joueurs de l'anime Kuroko no basket ? (Seijuro Akashi, Daiki Aomine, Ryota Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintaro Midorima, Taiga Kagami, Tatsuya Himuro,Kazunari Takao, Tetsuya Kuroko) et bien imaginons que certains d'entre eux ai une soeur jumelle.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour quelque petite précisions avant que vous ne commenciez à lire.**

 **Par souci de simplicité tout de long les garçons seront à quelque exception près toujours appeler par leurs nom de famille et leurs sœurs par leurs prénom.**

 **Ensuite nous sommes deux à écrire donc si la coordination entre les chapitres et un peu bancale merci de nous le dire.**

 **Sûr ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Vous connaissez peut-être les meilleurs joueurs de l'anime Kuroko no basket ? (Seijuro Akashi, Daiki Aomine, Ryota Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintaro Midorima, Taiga Kagami, Tatsuya Himuro,Kazunari Takao, Tetsuya Kuroko) et bien imaginons que certains d'entre eux ai une soeur jumelle. Ces filles aux capacités hors du commun (un peu comme leur frère en quelque sorte) ont toutes un passé commun. Mais avant il est mieux de les présenter:

 **M** ireanai Akashi

 **L** orelei Kise

 **A** lmira Kagami

 **S** oana Aomine

Elles ont toutes quitté le Japon pour partir faire leur collège en France à Paris. Là bas elles ont rencontré deux filles. Elles s'appelaient **E** loïse Du-Pic-Dor une Parisienne passionnée de basket et **C** assie Blake une Londonienne venue en France pour étudier et pratiquer ce même sport. Toutes les six devinrent rapidement amies grâce à cette passion commune qui les rassemblait, le Basket. Elles étaient toutes inscrites au club de leur collège, elles ont très vite développé leur talent dans ce domaine et rapidement leur club est devenu invincible grâce a des joueuse or du commun. Les journalistes admirais ces filles et les avais appeler les "CALMES" en raison du proverbe "méfier vous de l'eau qui dort". Revenons à nos soeurs elles savaient très bien que leurs frères, la génération miracle au Japon, étaient meilleurs qu'elles. Cela ne les arrêtaient pas. Elles s'entraînaient jours et nuits dans la rue et les terrain de Street basket pour pouvoir un jour les battre. Les années de collège touchaient à leur fin. Avant de partir elles décidèrent d'acheter chacune un bijoux avec l'initiale de leurs prénoms pour symboliser leur amitié. Elles avaient décidé de partir toutes au Japon pour faire leurs études lycéennes, mais là-bas elles durent se séparer. Elles devaient aller dans le même lycée que leurs frères. Mireanaï partie à Rakuzan avec Seijuro, la discrète Lorelei allât à Kaijo pour suivre Ryota, Soana parti pour Tôô pour défiée Daiki et Almira suivi Taiga, arrivant des États-Unis, à Serin. Eloïse et Cassie suivirent la dernière dans ce lycée méconnu.

Revenons en arrière et allons voir ce qui se passe à Paris deux mois plutôt, plus précisément à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Dans un des terminal un groupe de six jeunes filles se préparaient à monter dans le vol journalier en direction du japon. Penchons nous d'un peu plus prêt sur ce groupe hétéroclite. La première au visage délicat aux cheveux d'un rouge éclatant, ses yeux du même rouge, sa peau blanche et des vêtements de haute couture. La seconde était un célèbre mannequin toujours à la dernière mode vestimentaire, aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un dorée intense et à la peau aussi blanche que la première. La troisième jeune fille avait la peau blanche, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et d'une couleur inhabituelle rose, violet et bleu. Son regard observateur est bicolore bleu et rose, son look rock détonne dans le terminal et contraste avec les tenues plus classiques de ses deux autres camarades. Ensuite venait une jeune femme à la peau légèrement halée, aux longs cheveux blonds et rouge. Son corps avait des formes généreuses et comme l'adolescente à sa droite, elle avait une tenue confortable et sportive. L'avant dernière jeune fille du cercle avait des cheveux et des yeux bleu nuit, son corps était généreusement fourni. Enfin la dernière demoiselle avait les cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges attachés en un chignon lâche, ses yeux mauves contrastaient avec sa peau blanche, son style victorien était aussi remarquable que le look rock d'une de ses camarades.

Soudainement la dernière personne prit la parole et dit aux membres du groupe :

\- Les filles n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes! Mireanaï tu peux battre ton frère, ai confiance en tes capacités. la rouge hocha la tête.

Soana, tel que tu m'as décrit ton frère il aura perdu l'envie de jouer. Redonne la lui. La bleuté opinât de la tête.

Lorelei ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, affirme toi. La blonde donna son accord.

Almira n'oublie pas que nous serons dans une équipe masculine, quant à toi Cassie fait en sorte que ton chien ne mette pas ses pattes dans mon pot de Nutella. Une dernière chose, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes jamais seule, que je serai toujours là pour vous, au moindre problème, venez me voir. Sur ce nous avons un vol à prendre.

Après plusieurs heures de vol leur groupe arriva à l'aéroport de Tokyo et une fois leurs bagages récupérés elles se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous fixé avec les frères de plusieurs d'entre elles. Elles retrouvèrent leurs frères tous réunis au même lieux et plutôt surprise de les voir arriver ensemble, après une dizaine de minutes ils virent un jeune homme à la peau légèrement halée et aux cheveux rouges foncés, arriver vers eux et serrer Almira dans ses bras, ils discutèrent un moment tous ensembles avant de se séparer pour aller dans des directions différentes.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours, voici enfin le chapitre 1 que l'ont avais du réécrire complètement car on avait des problèmes de point de vue qui sont désormais régler, enfin ... normalement. J'èspere que cette entrée en matiere vous plairas !**

* * *

olukkalp **nous sommes heureuse que notre idée d'histoire te plaise. On c'est parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas les premieres a en avoir l'idée ce qui rendais le paris d'écrire cette fanfic encore plus interessant ! On espere vraiment que cette suite te plairas :)**

* * *

Deux mois plus tard devant le lycée Seirin un groupe composé de trois filles et d'un garçon rentrèrent dans l'enceinte du lieu détesté de tous les lycéens. L'allée menant aux bâtiments était bordée de stands des différents club du lycée. Le petit groupe dut se faufiler parmi le flot d'élèves et les rabatteurs des clubs. Quand ils tombèrent sur des élèves faisant du rabattage pour l'équipe de basket, ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et leurs demandèrent où se trouvait le stand de leur club. C'est un jeune homme au visage ressemblant à un chat qui les conduisit jusqu'à la table où se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et un garçon qui était probablement le capitaine de l'équipe. Quand ils les virent, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et la jeune femme qui devait avoir un an de plus que nous, tendit au jeune homme un formulaire de joueur alors qu'elle tendit aux filles un formulaire de manager. Pour éviter que la jumelle de la grande asperge ne devienne invivable pour le restant de la journée, la brune qui semblait mener le groupe demanda si elle pouvait avoir elle aussi des feuilles pour joueur. Ils parurent surpris puis la fille les fixa comme si elle les évaluait avant de leur tendre se qu'elles avaient demandé. Ils remplirent les fiches et se rendirent devant le bâtiment où étaient placardées les listes de classe. La chef se retrouvait dans la classe 1-A avec Cassie, la tricolore, alors qu'Almira et Taïga, les jumeaux, se retrouvaient dans la 1-C. Il se séparèrent donc et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la salle 12, en parlant français pour éviter tout désagrément. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte en attendant que leur prof principal arrive. Une dizaine d'élèves était déjà là quand elles rentrèrent dans la classe. Une demi heure passa, la salle continuant de se remplir quand enfin la prof arriva et se présenta :

"Bonjour je m'appelle Mme Dupois, je serais votre professeur de français et votre professeur principal pour la durée de l'année scolaire. Je vais vous appeler un par un et quand votre nom sera cité vous vous lèverez pour vous présenter à la classe."

Elle appela plusieurs personne puis ce fut au tour de Cassie. Cette dernière se leva et se présenta :

"Bonjour je m'appelle Blake Cassie, j'ai seize ans et j'aime le basket et la danse. Le reste ne vous regarde pas." Et elle se rassit.

La prof continua puis se fut au tour de sa voisine. Elle se leva donc et prit la parole :

" Je m'appelle Du-Pic-Dor Éloïse, j'ai seize ans, je suis française et j'aime le basket notamment le Street basket ainsi que la gymnastique."

La prof continua l'appel puis elle leur expliqua le déroulement des cours. Ils commençaient la journée à huit heures, avaient cours jusqu'à onze heures. De onze à treize c'était la pause déjeuner et ils avaient de nouveau cours de treize à quinze heures puis ils allaient dans leurs clubs respectifs pour s'entraîner. Et que cela prendrait effet dès demain car cet après-midi était réservé au club pour pouvoir faire la connaissance de nos sempais et de nos coaches. Elle leur distribua les emplois du temps et les carnets de correspondance, puis la cloche annonçant le repas de midi sonna. Éloïse et Cassie sortirent dans le couloir et essayèrent de trouver les jumeaux Kagami. Éloïse sentit sa camarade la tirer par la manche et lui indiquer une direction, elle tourna la tête dans ce sens et aperçu deux salles plus loin leurs deux amis qui venaient de sortir de leur salle. Elles les rejoignirent et ensemble ils décidèrent de se rendre sur le toit pour la pause déjeuner. En débouchant sur le toit les filles remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seul à avoirs eu cette idée et avaient été devancés par un jeune homme aux cheveux cyan. En entraînant Taïga derrière elles, elles approchèrent de l'élève en l'abordant. Il parut surpris qu'on l'ai remarqué, par contre quand il prit la parole le frère d'Almira fit un bon en arrière de cinq mètres. Ils apprirent qu'il faisait parti du club de basket et donc avaient décidé d'un accord commun de se rendre ensemble au gymnase après la pause déjeuner. Á treize heure moins dix le groupe plus le jeune homme se nommant Kuroko, se mit en route pour chercher le bâtiment du club de basket. Après cinq minute de recherche, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment contenant un terrain de basket dans la longueur et deux dans la largeur. En voyant que le capitaine était déjà là ils lui demandèrent ou se trouvaient les vestiaires pour pouvoir aller se changer. Il les conduisit dans un bâtiment à coté et montra une porte aux garçons puis il conduisit les filles à une autre porte devant laquelle il les laissa. Elles rentrèrent dans la pièce et se changèrent avant de repartir pour le gymnase. Une fois là-bas elles virent qu'elles étaient les dernières et la coach leurs demanda à tous de venir se mettre en rang devant elle puis elle déclara avec une lueur malicieuse…

"- Faites tomber le haut !

\- QUOI! s'exclamèrent tous les première année.

\- Vous oseriez me désobéir dit la coach qui dégageait une aura glaciale.

\- Non, répondirent-ils tous en cœur avant de finir par retirer leur t-shirt.

\- J'suis pas d'accord! hurla presque Taïga.

\- Et pourquoi? demanda la coach.

\- Tout simplement car il y a des fille dont une est ma sœur.

\- Elles peuvent aller dans une autre salle si cela vous dérange.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit Éloïse avec un sourire."

Le frère d'Almira, la coach et tous les garçons se tournèrent vers elles et s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient déjà en brassière et pas gênées pour un sou en plus de cela.

"-Sympa ton tatouage frangine, dit Taïga, mais remet ton t-shirt IMMÉDIATEMENT!

\- Nope, répondit-elle pour la narguer."

Pour couper court à la future dispute la coach, se nommant d'ailleurs Riko, vint se planter devant la jumelle de Taïga. On vit sa tête se décomposer d'incrédulité devant le potentiel de la jeune fille; elle se dirigea ensuite vers Cassie et fut surprise de la force que son frêle corps pouvait avoir ainsi que l'intelligence de son regard. Quand elle se retrouva devant Éloïse qui souriait, elle l'observa ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le potentiel qu'elle pouvait développer et celui déjà acquit. Devant Taïga elle eu la même réaction que devant sa sœur, puis elle fit le tour du reste des garçons avant de revenir au centre et de leur demander si…

"- Euh Riko, je croix que tu as oublié le jeune homme au cheveux cyan, je crois qu'il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, dit la brune d'un ton détaché

\- HEIN! s'exclama-t-elle, mais où est-il? répliqua-t-elle paniqué à l'idée d'avoir loupé un joueur.

\- Juste derrière Taïga pourquoi?

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu."

Puis elle se précipita derrière le joueur aux cheveux rouges remarqua enfin le petit joueur. Elle le regarda et après avoir fini son inspection elle se replaça au centre de la pièce et leur demanda d'annoncer leurs nom, prénom, et les postes auquel ils jouaient. Ce sont nos sempais qui on commencé:

" - Junpei Huyga, capitaine et arrière, fit le jeune homme avec des lunettes.

\- Shun Izuki, vice capitaine et meneur, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir et un carnet à la main.

\- …, fit un jeune homme à l'air absent

\- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Rinnosuke Mitobe et qu'il est pivot, dit le jeune homme à la tête de chat qui les avait accompagné le matin même, et moi je suis Shinji Koganei et je suis ailier.

\- Je suis ailier fort et je me nomme Satoshi Tsuchida, fit un jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux en balai brosse."

Puis ce fut au tour des premières années de se présenter:

"- Je suis Koki Furihata et je joue au poste de meneur, dit un jeune en tremblant.

\- Je m'appelle Kōichi Kawahara, et je suis ailier, dit un jeune homme au crâne rasé.

\- Je joue au poste de pivot et je me nomme Hiroshi Fukuda, fit un garçon avec des mèche retombant sur son front.

\- Je suis Testsuya Kuroko et je suis ailier et meneur, fit le fantôme en faisant sursauter tout les garçon et la coach.

\- Je suis Taïga Kagami et je suis ailier fort, dit notre jaloux aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je suis Almira kagami la sœur du grand machin, et je joue au poste d'allier fort.

\- Je m'appelle Éloïse Du-Pic-Dor, je suis meneuse et j'étais capitaine de mon équipe au collège.

\- Je me nomme Cassie Black et je suis meneuse et pivot.

\- QUOI!? s'exclamèrent tout les garçons à l'entente du dernier mot.

\- Je ne te crois pas avec ta taille, dit le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- J'étais son ancienne capitaine et je lui confirai la défense les yeux fermés.

\- Vous me verrez jouer à un moment ou à un autre et à ce moment là vous comprendrez."

Une fois que tout ce petit monde fut remit de ses émotions la coache leur annonça qu'ils allaient faire un match première année VS seconde année dans trois jours.

Eloïse pris Kuroko, les jumeaux Kagami et Cassie à part pour leur parler, le temps que le terrain se mette en place. Une fois un peu à l'écart elle prit la parole :

"- Cass, sous l'arceau comme d'habitude.

\- Ok, répondit la joueuse.

\- Les jumeaux vous êtes en attaque, Taïga tu soutiendras Al. Et enfin Kuroko tu fais les passes que tu avais l'habitude de faire au collège, j'avais une joueuse avec quelque peu les mêmes capacités et à part le grand dadais nous arriverons à les rattraper.

\- Oh là ! On arrête avec les surnoms débiles s'il vous plaît !"

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lue la suite de notre histoire. Vous pouvez toujours laisser des review ça nourri** **t les auteurs.**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Éloïse & Cassy **


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour( ou bonsoir, il n'y a pas d'heure pour lire) voici un nouveau chapitre écrit il y a un petit moment déjà( mais pas de quoi le retranscrire correctement sur l'ordi donc il n'arrive que maintenant) veillez donc être compréhensif et nous excuser de ce retard.**

 **Nous cherchons une bêta lectrice(ou lecteur) qui accepterait de nous relire pour nous aider à nous améliorer. Si vous voulez essayer contacter nous par message priver ou par mail(** **knbeloiseetcassie ).**

 **N'hésite** **pas à nous suivre sur notre page fb(** **FanFiction-KNB-Les-Calmes-563621387152461/?ref=page_internal) ou encore sur wattpad( Les Calmes [Kuroko No Basket] ).**

 **Sur ce nous vous laissons lire ce chapitre et vous retrouvons à la fin de la page.**

* * *

Chaque joueur alla se placer sur le terrain. Le frangin Kagami ce plaça pour l'entre deux et se retrouva face à Mitobe. La balle lancée, les deux adversaires s'élancèrent dans les airs mais Kagami réussit à prendre le ballon, par un saut d'une grande hauteur, puis fit une passe à sa sœur. Almira s'élança vers le panier et une fois arrivée vers la raquette elle fit une passe à Éloïse qui tenta un 3 points. Il faillit rentrer mais il eut rebond ! Le Pivot des secondes années voulu sauter mais en fut incapable. Cassie le bloquait fermement au sol puis quand la balle fut à sa portée elle l'attrapa en passant une jambe entre les pieds de Mitobe ce qui l'empêcha d'avancer. La jeune Pivot envoya le ballon droit dans le panier en faisant trois rotations sur elle-même en l'air, et mis un magnifique dunk. Quand la balle fut remise en jeu le muet l'attrapa et l'envoya à son capitaine qui mis un shoot parfait. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de la facilité avec laquelle Blake avait bloqué le Pivot. Ils voyaient bien dans le regard de la jeune fille que le match ne faisait que commencer et qu'elle était déterminée à rattraper chaque ballon. Hyuga se disais intérieurement _**"On a des Rookis plus qu'intéressant cette année ! Et je pense que là on va bien en bavez pendant ce match ! J'adore cette idée ! "**_. Les joueurs se replacèrent sur le terrain et Cassie remit la balle en jeu par une passe à Almira qui, soutenu par son frère, fonça en attaque sous les directives d'Éloïse. Elle fit une passe soudaine dans une direction qui semblait aléatoire et s'avança sous l'arceau quand le ballon lui revint subitement dans les mains. La sœur Kagami s'éleva dans les airs et marqua un panier.

\- Hey vous me faites des passes quand vous voulez les gars. dit une ombre bleue.

\- Je ne comptais pas te laisser sur la touche répondit Éloïse souriante.

Ce fut Izuki qui fit la remise en jeu du ballon en faisant une passe à Fukuda mais cette dernière fut intercepté et fini sa course dans les mains de Kagami, qui s'élança en l'air et parcourut cinq mètres avant de dunker violemment.

\- Aller les gars, on ne va pas se faire battre par les petits nouveaux, dit Hyuga énergiquement.

De nouveau motivés les secondes années on remanier leur marquage pour empêcher les jumeaux de toucher à la balle. _**"S'ils voulaient jouée à sa OK, dans ce cas nous jouerons à trois"**_ pensa Éloïse, elle mit le ballon en touche pour pouvoir discuter avec ces coéquipiers de ce à quoi elle avait pensé.

\- Bon les gars j'ai des nouvelle pour vous mais je dois d'abord demander à Cassou se quelle à remarquer. Dit la capitaine.

\- Hyuga à l'aire de mieux shooter lors d'un moment décisif, Izuki à une vue d'ensemble du terrain mais je c pas à quel point ils sont développés, Koganei à un instinct de fauve comme vous les Kagami mais contrairement à vous, on dira plus un chaton qui est peut sûr de lui, donc il suffit de lui dire "t'es sur ?" pour qu'il perde tous ces moyens. Désolé mais je n'ai rien sur Fukuda je me concentrais sur Mitobe qui lui a de bon réflexe mais il ne peut pas faire une action et penser à la prochaine ensuite. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voire en 3min désolé je vous avais habituée à mieux les filles, je ne dois pas être en forme aujourd'hui.

\- Cass ce n'est pas grave tu as déjà fait beaucoup, j'ai suffisamment d'information pour la suite. Al tu peux poussez la vision d'Izuki à son maximum pour que l'on en voit l'étendue. Taïga tu t'occupes de Fukuda, pousse-le à jouer pour que Cassie puisse récupérer des donné sur lui. Cassou tu t'occupes de leur Pivot. Et Kuroko tu nous fait des passes comme tu as l'habitude de les faire tout en bloquant Koganei, pendant ce temps moi je m'occupe de Hyuga et ses trois points en utilisant une partie de mon potentiel.

Tous acquiescèrent aux demande d'Eloïse et partir se placer pour la remise en jeux de Fukuda. Il fit une passe a Hyuga qui partit en attaque. Une fois devant la raquette il se mit en position de tir et avant que la capitaine adverse ne puisse sauter, il tira avec une précision extrême et marqua trois points pour son équipe. Avec Kuroko, Cassie et Éloïse, les jumeaux purent se défèrent du marquage et marquer une série de paniers et de dunk. A la fin du 2ème quart temps l'équipe des secondes années menait 33 à 29. Pendant la mi-temps Éloïse s'excentra par rapport à ces coéquipiers. Alors que les deux équipes reprenait leur souffle, dans un coin du gymnase quatre silhouettes silencieuse regardait les joueurs. Le troisième quart temps commença et Éloïse rouvrit les yeux, hyper concentrer. L'attaque mené par Hyuga qui en faisant son shoot remarqua que Blake n'essayait pas vraiment de l'arrêter. Pendant que le ballon filait droit vers le panier, Cassie lança un regard vers sa capitaine qui hocha la tête puis regarda Almira qui lui fit un clin d'œil en signe de compréhension. Quand la balle arriva au-dessus de son crâne la jeune Pivot sauta et attrapa le ballon en plein vol et fit la passe à l'as féminin de l'équipe qui était déjà prêtre à dunker. Elle récupéra la passe de Cassie et marqua sans grande difficulté.

\- Comment elle a fait pour arrêter mon shoot ?! demanda le shooter.

\- Aucune idée, même avec mes yeux d'aigle je ne pouvais pas prévoir un coup pareil ! répondit Izuki.

\- Dites-nous comment vous avez fait pour vous synchroniser à ce point ? interrogea le capitaine de Seirin aux trois filles.

Pour toute réponse les joueuses relevèrent la tête et ils virent que leurs capacités étaient réellement déployées et ce n'était que le début.

\- Alors petite sœur tu ma caché cette technique de fou ! Je te préviens ce soir on va s'affronter je te le dis ! S'exclama l'immense première année.

\- OK ! Sa marche, en attendant essaye de marquer des points ! Enfin… Si tu en est capable ! lui répondit sa jumelle.

Avant même que Taïga eu le temps réagir, Cassie partie en courant vers l'entrée du gymnase en criant :

\- LORELEI !

Toutes les personnes présente tournèrent la tête dans la direction prise par la jeune fille et virent quatre personnes, deux blonds aux yeux dorés tandis que les deux autre avaient la chevelure bleu marine.

\- Cass revient immédiatement sur le terrain, nous sommes en plein match. dit une voix glaciale.

\- Tu devrais y retourner, les yeux d'Éloïse sont en train de devenir gris, prévint la jeune blonde.

Cassie revint en grommelant sur le terrain et le troisième quart temps put reprendre. La balle fut remise en jeu par Koganei, mais la passe fut interrompue par Kuroko qui la redirigea dans les mains de la capitaine se trouvant au niveau de la ligne médiane. Elle arma le ballon et tira avec une précision redoutable quand une voix chaude retentit dans le gymnase :

\- Si Mira apprend que tu as utilisé son style de jeu t'es mal.

\- Soana il ne me semble pas avoir sollicité ton avis, répondit la voix froide de la capitaine des premières années.

Pendant le temps de la courte discussion Hyuga s'était retourné vers la personne qui venait de shooter avec un regard surpris et qui promettait de ne plus la laisser tirer.

Mitobe prit le ballon et fit une passe à Izuki qui analysa la configuration des joueurs avant de faire une passe à Fukuda qui partit en attaque et marqua un dunk. Cassie attrapa le ballon et l'envoya droit dans une direction qui semblait aléatoire, la balle dévia soudainement se sa trajectoire et finit sa course dans les mains de Taïga qui marqua un dunk avec aisance phénoménal.

Les attaques se poursuivirent, mais aucune des deux équipes ne comptaient perdre. Le quatrième quart temps commença sur une égalité de 52 part tout. Kuroko remarqua que désormais six ombres les observaient. Éloïse enchaîna les trois points avec une précision hors norme. Hyuga ne se laissait pas abattre à chaque panier de la jeune fille, il en remettait un juste après. Dans les dernières secondes de jeu, Blake changea sa façon de faire avec Mitobe. Elle n'essayait plus de lui passer devant pour prendre le ballon au contraire elle se mit à attraper le ballon en restant derrière le pivot sans jamais être face au panier. Au bout de plusieurs tentative de Mitobe pour bloquer Blake, elle vit un shoot de Hyuga arrivé, mais quand le ballon toucha l'arceau grâce à la capitaine des premières années qui maintenait toujours un marquage aussi serré qu'au début du match. Au moment même où la balle rebondit, Cassie se téléporta au niveau du cercle en fer et tout en restant en l'air envoya le ballon au frère Kagami qui partit dunker ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Le score bascula donc vers une majorité pour l'équipe des Rookis qui menait 72 à 71.

Avant même que l'équipe gagnante eut le temps d'aller voir leurs aînés une voix impériale retentit, ce qui figea Kuroko et les trois filles dans leurs mouvements. Ils les avaient reconnus et en étaient sûr les Akashi était là avec les jumeaux Aomine et Kise.

* * *

 **Bon nous revoilà, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez fini votre lecture, nous vous en remercions et avant de partir en cliquant sur la petite croix rouge il serait très apprécier de laisser des reviews, c'est gratuit et ça prend 5 min donc merci et à bientôt nous allons essayer d'être plus régulière dans les postes**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir ( on ne sais jamais à quelle heure on va lire :) )**

 **merci pour vos review elle nous on fait plaisir et pour répondre à ta question _Aoneko-sama c'est une adresse gmail._**

 ** _Merci de laisser des review une fois le chapitre lus, il s'agit la de notre source de motivation pour vous écrire la suite._**

 ** _Elie_**

 ** _bonne lecture._**

* * *

\- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu utilises mes techniques sans ma permission Éloïse !

La voix était impériale mais Éloïse vient vers elle et dit :

\- Salut Mireanaï, salut Sei ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ? Dit Blake

\- On est passé vérifier que vous n'étiez pas venue dans ce lycée pour ne pas tenir votre promesse !

\- Ne t'en fais pas on ne vous a pas suivie au Japon pour perdre. Répondit Almira, aux paroles de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu marine.

\- Bonjour les gars ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici un jour.

\- Kuroko ! S'exclamèrent tous les autres.

\- Tu les connais ? lui demanda Blake

\- Évidemment ce sont mes anciens coéquipiers, dit Kuroko, par contre je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez leurs sœurs ni même qu'ils en avaient. Et c'est bien la première fois que je voie quelqu'un appeler mon ancien capitaine aussi familièrement sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Tetsuya, tu serais surpris, même moi je n'ose la mettre en colère, c'est un monstre. Si elle est à Seirin, ce lycée à bien plus de chance de s'imposer, n'est-ce pas Elo ? Dit le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- D'où tu l'appelle comme ça Akashi ! Après ce qu'elle a vécus comment tu peux oser dire ça ?!

\- Laisse Blake, dit Éloïse en posant une main sur son épaule, il ne sait pas.

Elle se tourna vers Seijuro alors que ces yeux avaient changé de couleur et était à présent gris.

\- Arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom. Dit Éloïse glacial, je me suis retenue pour cette fois mais le prochain coup je serais moins clémente. Mira si tu lui en parle, tu es morte. Dis-je à la concernée une voix non négociable.

\- Puis-je savoir depuis quand tu as les yeux gris. Demanda Seijuro.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question avec tes yeux vairons. Répliqua la jeune fille à la boucle d'oreille.

Après s'être calmée Éloïse s'exclama :

\- Je n'ai pas mis de dunk du match. Ça me démange.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, fit Soana malicieusement.

\- Ouais. Répondit la capitaine, Cass ?

\- Pas de problème, répondit l'interpellé.

Éloïse se mit à courir vers Cassy qui se trouvait devant le panier tout en recevant une passe de la basanée.

\- Dites les gars vous pourriez sortir du terrain car elle est dangereuse quand elle dunk ?! Dit Blake aux garçons autour de la jeune fille au yeux mauve.

\- Mais un dunk ce n'est pas dangereux j'en fais tous le temps sans déranger personne !

\- Taïga sors du terrain Eli est un danger humain immense quand elle dunk !

\- Ok Cassy on va dire que je te croix.

Éloïse partie en courant sur Blake à environ 1 mètre de Cassou elle lui envoya le ballon pris son élan avec un salto avant qui finit sur le bras droit de Cass qui l'envoya dans les airs d'un simple mouvement bras avec sa main gauche Blake lança le ballon dans les main d'Eloïse qui dunka en étant presque trop haute.

\- Cassou tu m'a lancé trop fort la prochaine fois envoie moins fort bon sens je te les déjà dit ! Râla la capitaine.

\- Écoute tu as qu'à arriver moins vite ! Se plaignit la surnommée.

\- Ouais je vais essayer la prochaine fois ! Répondit vaguement Éloïse.

Tous l'auditoire étaient surpris de cette action incroyable qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux ! Les filles n'ayant pas participé à l'action souriaient devant les mines ahuries des garçons et de la coache. Une personne se distinguait par l'admiration qui brillait dans ses yeux par rapport à la technique déployée pour réaliser ce fantastique dunk. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes filles :

\- Apprenez-moi à faire ça, s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé.

Éloïse et écarquilla les yeux connaissant sa sœur, Soana. La pivot intervient :

\- Ce n'est pas possible, cette technique à était créé pour permettre aux personnes ne pouvant pas dunk en raison de leur taille.

\- Alors au moins accepté de m'affronter en match amical. Supplia presque l'as de Tôô.

\- Un match ne se refuse jamais. Dit la capitaine avec un sourire. Pourquoi ne pas faire un match garçons contre filles ?

\- Bonne idée, moi j'en suis. S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Kagami en cœur.

\- Pareil pour nous annoncèrent tour à tour Kuroko, Mireanaï et Lorelei.

\- Hé ! Ho ! Intervins Riko, le gymnase n'est pas à votre disposition, si vous voulez faire un match, aller ailleurs.

\- Ok Riko ! Hey ! Du calme !

Alors qu'Eloïse répondais à la coach, Soana et Kuroko lui avaient sautèrent dessus.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! dire les deux personnes en cœur.

\- De rien, mais pourquoi ? fit la capitaine perdue.

\- Tu lui as redonné l'envie de jouer ! Dit le petit joueur avec une expression heureuse sur le visage.

\- Donc puisque l'on ne peut pas utiliser le gymnase, on peut aller chez nous, Eli. Proposa Blake.

\- Bonne idée, en effet, dit sa colocataire, bon ont va se changer et on y va.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles suivies de Kuroko et des quatre paires de jumeaux sortirent du gymnase. Après un quart d'heure de trajet le groupe se retrouva devant la porte d'un immeuble de cinq étages relativement modernes, de couleur blanche. Eloïse ouvrit la porte et tout ce petit monde entra dans le hall du bâtiment. Au milieu de la cage d'escalier se trouvait une barre métallique de tout la hauteur de l'immeuble.

\- Bon, faut se rendre sur le toit maintenant, dit Eloïse.

\- Ok, où est l'ascenseur ? demande le frère Aomine avec flemme.

\- Quel ascenseur ? On monte à pieds. Dit sadiquement la colocataire de Cassy.

Une fois au dernière étage le groupe déboucha dans une immense salle dont le sol était recouvert de tapis de gymnastique, au fond de la pièce, un miroir recouvrait l'intégralité du murs et environs à mi-hauteur se trouvait une barre de danse. Dans la partie droite de la pièce se trouvaient des agrès de gymnastique comme la poutre ou les barres asymétrique. Incruster dans le mur se trouvait un tuyau, avec des ballons de baskets, qui commençait au milieu du mur Est, pour finir dans l'angle supérieur droit du mur nord. Sur le côté du tuyau se trouvait une échelle et juste au-dessus une trappe menant au toit.

\- Cass tu nous ouvre la trappe ? demanda Éloïse.

\- OK ! répondit cette dernière.

\- Attendez ! Il ne vaut me pas que ce soit quelqu'un de grand qui aille ouvrir, intervient Aomine.

\- Tu me sous-estime en pensant cela grand dadais ! Répliqua Cassy en courant.

Pendant que la jeune fille courait puis sautait pour s'accrocher à la poigné de la trappe pour l'ouvrir vers le bas, Éloïse prit un ballon dans le tuyau. Puis tout le monde monta sur la terrasse grillagée sur laquelle se trouvait dessiner les contour d'un terrain de basket. Tout le monde posa ses affaires dans un coin aux bords du terrain puis Éloïse pris les filles à part pour se changer pendant que le garçon faisait de même de leur côté et qu'Akashi appelait des anciens coéquipiers de Teiko. Pendant que le reste des personnes arrivaient, le groupe avaient commencé à s'échauffer en faisant une série de figure sur les agrès de gym et en shootant à la suite. Environs quarante-cinq minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit dans l'immeuble. Éloïse descendit ouvrir et se retrouvait devant un géant aux cheveux mauve, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gris lui retombant sur ses yeux, portant tous deux l'uniforme du lycée Yosen. Un peu en retrait se trouvait une personne au cheveux vert avec un ours en peluche rose à la main. Derrière lui se trouvait un garçon au cheveux noir et au regard perçant qui garait un pousse-pousse.

\- Bonjour, à vous ! Vous venez sûrement pour le match !

\- Oui, ta tout compris. Dit le garçon à la mèche sur l'œil.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous passez des affaires pour que vous puissiez jouer sans votre uniforme.

\- Ok ! On te suit.

Eloïse les emmena au deuxième étage dans un grand dressing puis chercha des tenues de sport pour les quatre garçons.

\- Elle les a mis où ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi peu organisé ! Se plaignit Eloïse.

Elle s'avança vers un téléphone rouge, le décrocha puis dit :

\- Cass dis-moi où t'as rangé les pantalons de sport pour gars ?!

\- Je viens t'aider à les chercher, j'arrive ! Bon bougez pas je vais aidez Eli ! Dit la voix dans l'interphone.

Cassy, descendis au deuxième étage entra dans le dressing sans remarquez les garçons. Elle ouvrit un tiroir y attrapât plusieurs habits et les tendis au gars.

\- Tu es sûr que ces notre taille ? Dit le garçon aux cheveux sur l'œil.

\- Oui, Himuro je vous ai observé suffisamment longtemps pour voir qu'ils sont à votre taille.

\- Vous pouvez les enfiler sans craintes ces habits vont vous aller. Je connais bien Cassy vous en faites pas.

\- Juste comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Grande histoire ! Trop grande pour en parler maintenant. Allez dépêchez-vous de vous changer les autres nous attende sur le toit.

Après quelques minutes le petit groupe se retrouva sur le toit. Juste avant qu'Himuro monta Blake lui demanda d'attendre qu'elle rouvre la trappe pour monter.

\- Bon les Kagami venez part ici ?

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe Blake ?

\- Al, Taiga quand je vais ouvrir la trappe et que la personne qui attend va monter je veux que vous ne criiez pas compris ?

\- Compris !

Cassy ouvrit la trappe et Himuro commença à monter, à peine eu t'il le temps de finir son ascension qu'Almira lui fit un énorme câlin en criant son prénom.

\- Al ! Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Tu ma manquez grand frère !

\- Pourquoi tes là ?

\- Salut Taiga ! Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voire !

\- Bon ! Si on commençait à jouer ?

\- Pourquoi les paniez sont aussi bas ?

\- A Murasakibara, ne t'inquiète pas ils sont ajustables. Lui dit Cassy.

\- Oui mais pour ils seront toujours trop bas pour moi !

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place ! Dis-la tricolore d'une voix moqueuse.

Sur ces mots elle ajusta la hauteur du panier grâce à une télécommande. Les arceaux se retrouvent à 4 mètres 80 du sol.

\- Voila ! ça c'est mieux !

\- Comment on fait pour jouer avec des paniers aussi haut ?

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Takao ?

\- Non, c'est juste que … Attend ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Je vous les dis c'est une grande histoire ! Bon on joue !

\- Cass !

\- Oui Eli.

Met les paniers à hauteur normal, ils ne vont pas y arriver sinon. Et la victoire serait trop facile !

\- Ok ! répondit Blake d'un air dessus.

Une fois les paniers à bonne hauteur, Midorima demande :

\- Comment on fait les équipes ?

\- Bah filles contre garçons !

\- Tu es sur tite sœur ? Répliqua Daiki.

\- Oui ! Mais dit moi tu aurais peur de perdre ?

\- Non, mais fais attention à toi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Allez tous en place les amis !


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut les gens,**

 **Voila le chapitre suivant dans les temps :).**

 **Nous ne rappellerons jamais assez combien il est important que vous laissiez de review c'est ce qui nous permet de continué à posté car cela nous encourage.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#Eli**

* * *

Les deux équipes se réunir pour parler stratégie. Éloïse prit la parole et donna les instructions à son équipe.

\- Bon, Cass sous l'arceau comme toujours, tu marques logiquement leur pivot Murakasibara. Mireanaï t'occupes de leur shooter Midorima ; Soana tu fais en sorte que ton frère ou Kise ne puisse faire ce qu'ils veulent. Al pareil pour le tien. Pendant ce temps, moi je m'occupe d'Akashi, Loreleï tu montrera ta force à leur joueur fantôme Kuroko, plus tard dans le match. Aller on donne tous les filles.

Dans l'équipe des garçons se fut Akashi qui mit en place la stratégie :

\- Murakasibara tu marque Blake mais fait attention elle est coriace ; Midorima empêche ma sœur de shooté sa précision est redoutable, Aomine tu t'occupes de ta sœur, et Kagami de la tienne. Kuroko tu rentrera plus tard avec tes passe, Kise tu rentrera à la mi-temps, tu les observeras pour les copier. Takao, tu joueras le dernier quart temps. Himuro du prendra la place de Kagami dans le second et le dernier quart temps ; quant à moi je m'occupe de leur capitaine, Du-Pic-D'or, mais ne vous en faites pas je sais que nous allons gagner !

Sur ce les joueurs se placèrent sur le terrain avec les deux pivots au centre pour l'entre deux. Tout le monde fut sous le choc de leur énorme différence de taille.

\- Tu comptes vraiment arriver à attraper le ballon, où même me marqué ? Dit Murakasibara.

\- Tu poses trop de questions ! Répondit la pivot.

Sur ces mots le ballon partie dans les airs et Murakasibara sauta mais Blake resta au sol jusqu'au dernier moment où elle se retrouva le ballon à la main en quelque secondes et le lança à Almira qui partit en dribble jusqu'au panier et mit un magnifique dunk.

\- Comment, tu as pu attraper le ballon avant moi ? Interrogea l'immense pivot.

\- Je te les dis, tu poses trop de questions ! Et puis, tu apprendras à tes dépends que je ne suis pas pivot pour rien.

Le match repris sur la même lancé, mais les deux équipes étant de force égale aucune n'arrivait à mettre de paniers. Les deux pivots s'affronter dans un duel acharné, mais Blake avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur son adversaire. Quand soudainement la balance pencha en faveur des garçons grâce à Midorima qui marqua l'un de ses magnifique trois points dont lui seul a le secret.

\- Je trouve que le match n'est pas très équitable. Dit ce dernier.

\- Et pourquoi ça , monsieur le shooter ? Lui rétorqua Mireanaï

\- Peut-être parce que nous sommes neuf et vous six !

\- Tu nous sous-estimé ? Tu te crois supérieur car tu as eu un titre de génie lors de ton collège ! Je te ferais dire que les titres ne font pas tous. On t'a nommé meilleur shooter du Japon mais au monde il y a bien meilleur que toi !

Sur ces mots bien placé de la jeune Akashi le match repris.

Éloïse se dirigea vers Mireanaï et lui dit :

\- Tu penses pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, Mirea. Je suis désolé de me reposer sur toi dès le début.

\- Pas de problème, mais si je veux utiliser le maximum de mes capacités il me faudrait les passes de Loreleï, répondit cette dernière.

\- Je sais, mais temps que Cass n'a pas fini son observation je ne pourrai pas chercher des solutions. Je ne ferais rentrer Lo que quand ils feront rentré Kuroko. Il nous reste donc qu'un seul moyen, tu vas devoir travailler avec Soana.

Elle se tourna vers la bleuté et l'interpella "So tu peux venir ?" Cette dernière vint vers elle et la capitaine lui explique la situation. Après que cela fut fait la copy cat accepta d'utiliser son talent pour que l'équipe puisse remporter ce match de trois points. Éloïse réunit les filles et leur expliqua qu'elles allaient passer en formation changeante jusqu'à la fin du quart temps. Quand les joueuses se remirent en place sur le terrain comme précédemment. Alors que le jeu le reprenait l'équipe féminine ne semblait pas avoir fait de changement de tactique. Les garçons allaient submerger la défense de l'autre équipe quand la capitaine criât un mot et les filles changèrent brusquement de marquage en déstabilisant pendant quelques secondes leur adversaire leur permettant de reprendre le contrôle du match et, grâce à la combinaison Mireanaï/Soana elles purent reprendre les points qui leurs avait était pris. Le match se poursuivi sous les assauts des deux shooter. A un moment alors que Cass se trouvait sous le panier adverse, Éloïse de prépara aller dunker quand la pivot lui lança un "attention derrière toi Elie, fait la passe !". La meneuse regarda à gauche puis à droite et repéra Mireanaï sur la ligne des trois points et lui envoya le ballon dans les mains de la jeune fille qui après un court instant se prépara à tirer et quand le ballon fut en l'air Blake dit en rattrapant le rebond et mettant un dunk :

\- Trop court ma vieille.

Le premier quart temps se finis sur cette action avec un score de 20 à 23 pour les garçons.

Pendant la pause Eloïse demande :

\- Bon Cass ta quoi ?

\- Plusieurs choses ! Midorima tire des trois points magnifiques mais il a deux défauts, il ne prend jamais de risque et plus il tire de loin plus sa préparation est longue. Aomine prend plus de risque et il mélange le Streets basket avec le basket académique, il peut tirer dans n'importe qu'elle position. Je vais me charger de Atsushi et Kagami ne change rien à son jeu habituel.

\- Ok, merci Cassou ! Du coup, à on va faire jouez Mireanaï, Al, Loreleï, Cass et moi. So tu t'occuperas de Kagami au prochain quart temps. Aller les filles, on y va !

Le match repris mais l'équipe des garçons aillant quelque peu changée Blake aller devoir rallonger sa liste d'info. Chez les garçons on trouver donc, Kuroko, Himuro, Aomine, Akashi et Murakasibara. Juste après la remise en jeux commencèrent l'attaque mener par Eloïse. Arrivée sous le panier adverse Almira s'apprêtât a tiré mais :

\- Al ! Fais la passe Himuro est derrière toi !

\- Merci Cass !

Al passât le ballon à Mireanaï juste à temps. Elle est placée juste sur la ligne des 3points mais elle n'est pas dans sa position habituel et Blake la bien vue. La jeune Akashi lançât le ballon vers l'arceau et avant même que ce ne soit remarquable Cassie sauta "C'est trop court, Mimi tu devrai faire mieux !" suite à ces mots elle mit un panier avec une aisance tel qu'on aurait pu penser qu'Atsushi ne setter même pas placer devant elle. **"Elle n'est pas dangereuses comme shooteuse, je n'ai rien à craindre avec elle, pour les belles paroles elle est doué mais je suis le meilleur shooter du Japon et elle n'est pas meilleur que moi !".**

Aomine récupéra le ballon et ce fut un duel entre lui et Almira qui allais pouvoir commencer. **"Je ne sais pas si moi Almira je pourrais battre cette orgueilleux d'Aomine, mais j'ai un plan".**

\- Ecoute moi Daiki ! Je vais me donner à fond pour que tu n'arrives plus à mettre un seul panier !

\- Essaie toujours ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi car le seul qui peut me battre ces moi même !

Sur ces mots Aomine partie en drible jusqu' au panier suivit de près par Almira il se stoppa net puis ce plaça pour tirer mais Almira ce mis devant lui et alors qu'il était à l'apogée de son saut et commençais à tirer Al apparue entre lui et le panier et toucha la balle a la dernière seconde.

\- Tu n'es pas si dangereuse que sa enfaîte ! Dit Aomine.

Le ballon qui arrivait sur l'arceau toucha le panneau en plein centre et tomba dans les mains de Blake sans qu'elle ne soit besoins de sauter.

\- Je ne suis pas dangereuse, mais maligne ! Merci pour la passe au faîte !

" **Elle m'énerve cette fille ! Pour qui elle se prend ?! Je vais lui faire payer son arrogance !'** Aomine repartie à l'attaque et enchaîna les paniers avec une rage inhumaine. Almira faisais comme elle pouvait mais avais du mal à le contré.

Les garçons avaient commencé creusé l'écart mais grâce à la défense de Blake et ces paniers sur les rebonds elles arrivaient à rester dans la partie.

\- Bon les filles on se reprend ! On va jouer en formation décaler !

\- Ok, Eli !

Sur ces mots, les filles se déplacèrent et changèrent de marquage. Éloïse pris Himuro, Almira ce plaça sous l'arceau, Loreleï se mit face à Aomine, Mireanaï marqua Kuroko et Blake marquât Akashi.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle formation ? La pivot contre Akashi ?

\- Tu vas voir Aomine, Blake est génial comme pivot mais son terrain de prédilection c'est le poste de meneur.

Cassie mena une attaque et ce trouva bloquer par Akashi, mais à la surprise générale elle fit une passe parfaite à Éloïse puis au moment de cette passe elles changèrent a nouveaux leur marquage et reprirent la formation de base. Eloïse dribbler tranquillement face à Akashi et réfléchissait à qui faire une passe. **"Es-que je passe à Al, ou je me rabats sur Cassou ? La deuxième option est moins risquer "**

\- Eli ! Fait la passe derrière ! Ces yeux sont dangereux ! Lui cria Blake.

\- Quoi ?! Dit Éloïse en passant le ballon derrière elle juste à temps car Akashi allait récupérer le ballon.

Loreleï récupéra la balle et marqua un 3points, sans difficulté. Les garçons partir en contre-attaque mais Blake récupéra la balle au rebond. Une fois la balle en main elle partit mener l'attaque et les filles se placèrent en formation décaler.

Blake se trouva rapidement en 1 contre 1 face à Akashi. Elle dribbla devant lui quelque seconde puis apparue sous l'arceau balle en main prête à dunker en quelque seconde, le temps que Atsushi réagissent elle avait fini son dunk.

\- Tu as fait comment pour tromper les yeux de l'empereur d'Akashi ?

\- Écoute Aomine, les yeux de l'empereur je les es souvent affronter alors j'ai améliorer mes feintes et ma vitesse pour pouvoir les éviter.

\- Attends-tu veux dire que tu as feinté d'aller à gauche pour partir en crossover sur la droite et finir par un dunk a une main en si peu de temps ? Et comment sa souvent ?

\- Tu comprends vite Aomine ! Mais tu poses trop de questions !

Le deuxième quart temps finit avec un score de 44 à 45 pour l'équipe des filles.

Après la mi-temps les garçons commencèrent a creusé l'écart, avec l'entrée de Kise et Kagami a la place d'Himuro et Aomine. Le troisième quart temps se finit sur un buzzer beatteur d'Akashi pour un score de 59 à 69 en faveur des garçons.

Les deux équipes soufflèrent et burent un coup avant de retourner sur le terrain pour la remise en jeu du dernier quart temps. L'équipe féminine était composée de Soana, Almira, Loreleï, Cassie et de la capitaine Éloïse. Du côté des garçons jouait Takao, Midorima, Kise, Murakasibara et Himuro. Ce fit le pivot qui remit en jeu le ballon, qui atterri dans les mains du joueur a la mèche, ce dernier partie en drible et arriver à la limite des trois points, se mit en position de tire, quand Soana sauta pour le bâcher, le ballon lui passa à travers la main et finit sa course dans l'arceau. La pivot fit la remise en jeu avec un sourire sadique. Elle envoyât le ballon vers Almira qui se trouvait au milieu du terrain. Cette dernière réceptionnât la balle et partie en dribblant vers le panier adverse, mais fut bloqué part Takao qui lui volât le ballon. Il mena l'attaque mais quand il arriva à portée de tire, il fut la passe à Himuro qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche su demi terrain. Il récupéra le ballon et se mit en position de tire. Éloïse qui suivait les mouvements du ballon hurla à sa pivot :

\- Cass tu me le bâche se tire, de n'importe quelle manière mais il ne doit pas rentrer !

\- Ok ! Élie sa marche. Répondit cette dernière.

Alors que les filles finissaient de parler Cass se mit à courir vers Himuro et alors qu'il venait de tirer, elle sauta si vite qu'elle attrapa la balle alors que l'objet passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retrouva alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours en l'air et repéra Éloïse démarquer à la ligne médiane. Cassie lui envoya le ballon que la jeune fille récupéra sans problème. Profitant de la désorganisation de l'équipe adverse, elle partit en dribble vers leur panier avant de se retrouver devant le pivot. Repérant Loreleï à sa droite elle lui fit la passe, passa Murasakibara et récupéra soudainement le ballon renvoyer par le fantôme. La capitaine partit en flip arrière et quand elle se retrouva à l'horizontale, elle lança la balle en cloche, il alla se loger dans l'arceau, tout en repliant ses jambes pour finir sa figure et se réceptionner.

Le gong sonna, tout le monde étais exténuée.


End file.
